


Cat and Mouse

by christinawithav



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christinawithav/pseuds/christinawithav
Summary: After Clary leaves Victor joins Izzy in the training area.





	

Disclaimer: Only the fic is mine.

AN: Victor Aldertree is a douchebag but the guy who plays him is super-hot. I wanted to have this up before episode two but the muse wouldn't cooperate. This is inspired by the looks between him and Izzy during the fight scene and it was hot. Unbeated.

***  
Izzy watched as Clary strode out of the room, determination in every step and it screamed that she wasn't going to let anything get in her way.

Izzy felt pride, Clary had come a long way from the confused, frightened, child woman she'd been when Jace had rescued her.

She looked out into the ops area and locked eyes with Victor Aldertree, like all Clave representatives, he was arrogant.

But there was something else that screamed danger, and if he hadn't threatened to take away her runes and stood in the way of finding Jace, she would've been turned on.

His face and eyes held amazement as he shook his head and smirked. Izzy went back to training to show she wasn't intimidated.

She looked again two minutes later and he was gone, she was about to leave when he entered through another entrance.

He wore sweat pants, workout shoes, and what was most shocking, he was shirtless.

Izzy tried not to stare but he was solid muscle, his skin a bronze color and had small scars from battle.

"Mr. Aldertree this is a surprise," Izzy was glad her voice was steady as her pulse and heartbeat increased.

"Ms. Fray isn't extremely bad but she definitely needs more work," Aldertree grabbed a staff.

"Let's see how you do against someone who actually knows what to do."

Aldertree quickly raced toward her and Izzy raised her staff just in time to deflect the blow.

He quickly recovered and while she was trying to deflect, he used his foot to kick her legs out from underneath her.

He held the tip of his staff to her throat.

He grinned, dimples and all.

"You are good."

Izzy grinned as he helped her up and they got back into position.

Their fight continued and she managed to beat him at least twice.

As she went down he held his staff to her throat and knelt next to her.

"Your dalliance with that Seelie is well known of course, I've never understood why some Shadowhunters have lowered themselves for downworlders."

Izzy bit her tongue as she sat up, he was no doubt trying to get a big reaction so she'd make a fool out of herself and he could use it against her.

"Not everyone thinks they're better than them, some of us like spice and something different."

He leaned closer, "There are Shadowhunter men who can be spicy, and maybe you've never met a real man before."

They were so close their lips were practically touching, feeling disgusted with how a part of her was turned on, she quickly stood up.

"I've done just fine with my life Mr. Aldertree and I have no interest to anything you are attempting to offer."

"Something tells me I'll be around for quite a while Ms. Lightwood, I know how to persuade and always obtain what I want and need."

Pretending not to hear him, Izzy quickly left the training room and returned to the safety of her room.

A game of cat and mouse had very clearly started.

The most important one that could ever be played.

One she could not afford to lose.


End file.
